


Remember to Forget

by daisygal18



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Running, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygal18/pseuds/daisygal18
Summary: After losing his girlfriend in a tragic accident Edward Masen thought his life might as well be over too. His talent in running is almost inhuman, but it’s not glory he chases, it’s memories of blue eyes and loud laughs.





	Remember to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This story is partly inspired by the film 1 Mile to You, very loosely based but I do not own that film or Twilight in any way. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

EPOV

When I’m running, for a mile, a minute, a breath… I’m someone else. It’s like the real Edward leaves my body, and I’m replaced with someone different. Someone invincible. 

No one can touch me. 

When I started running competitively my dad was my first coach… he used to say: “Edward, it’s not about running towards the finish line, it’s about running away from the start.” 

So that’s how it was for so long, I was running away from the beginning… but then everything changed in the space of one afternoon… everything. Suddenly I didn’t want to run from the start, I wanted to run towards it. Back to the beginning. 

Back to her. 

If I could just be a little faster then maybe she would be okay. Just pushed a little harder, I could see her smile at me one more time. 

There was never a fast enough. 

———

BellaPOV

I didn’t understand him at first, this strange boy with the sad green eyes. I was just intrigued; intrigued with his athleticism that seemed to spill from his soul. He pushed harder than anyone, and he was so fast. 

I tried to talk to him, tried to make him see me. 

But he was always chasing ghosts.


End file.
